


Dance Partner

by babashook2000



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, teen!holtzmann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babashook2000/pseuds/babashook2000
Summary: Reader gets outed without permission, finds comfort in a crazy stranger who revels in cheering up her new ‘friend’





	1. Meeting

I nervously climbed the stone steps, muffled music leaking from every window and door of the frat house in front of me. I wanted to make a good impression, I mean it was my first week at uni, and frat parties seemed like the only way to make solid friends.

Regret started to overtake my body as I entered the house, my nose being bombarded with the smell of sweaty teenage bodies and hard liquor. I smoothed down my dress, it was short, black, tight at the top with flared skirt.

  
I felt sexy when I left the dorm but now I felt severely self conscious of myself in the large room of girls in tight dresses, boys hands glued to their slim bodies. I caught sight of my room mate, Melissa, across to the left of the room, she was naturally tall, blonde, and hot as hell. Thankfully I had managed to keep my sexuality on the low down so far, and everyone seemed to be buying into the Hetero facade I had been displaying.

  
Melissa was the one who first encouraged me to attend the party, and our eyes met, she wandered over to a boy a few meters away from herself and whispered something in his ear, pointing me out in the crowd. A blush crept up my cheeks as the boy turned around and slowly sauntered towards me.

  
Eventually his body was in front of mine, and his head leaned closer to my ear so I would be able to hear the words he murmured. “Hey, I’m Michael” “Um hey” I quietly replied, barely loud enough for him to hear. His hand quickly moved to grab my own and he began tugging me towards what appeared to be the kitchen “let’s get a drink” he now shouted over the low thump of the music.

  
The kitchen was strangely quieter than the rest of the house seeing as the door was open directly leading to the room where the music came from. “What do you drink then sugar” Michael said to me, pouring all sorts of liquor into a red plastic cup and taking a swig himself. I gestured my hand and began to speak “W-well I don’t really dri-” “Vodka and coke it is” he interrupted.

  
He thrusted the red cup into my hand after he has mixed the concoction, and I felt obliged to drink some as he had gone to the trouble of making it. He then proceeded to walk out of the back door which I assumed led to a garden.

It became apparent as we stepped outside into the glow of the garden lights that Michael was considerable drunk, given away by his blood shot and hooded eyes. He sauntered towards me, and I receded from his intimidating stature, finding my back against a cold brick wall.

  
“Melissa told me you were hot, she was right” His eyelids locked shut and his lips parted slightly. His hands hit either side of the wall beside my head, spilling some of his drink that got crushed between the wall and his hand. His face was coming alarmingly close to my own, and that’s when sirens began sounding in my brain that he was trying to kiss me.

  
I pushed my body down the wall, scratching it in the process, trying to best to avoid his advances. When he realised I was no longer infront of him, but rather crumpled on the floor beneath him, he became infuriated, or so it seemed. “WHY WONT YOU KISS ME” he screamed.

  
At this point I was terrified, ready to go home and cry, the fear struck me and I spoke nothing but what ran through my brain. “B-because I’m gay” I half shouted, with a warbled voice. A squeal of delight rattled through my ears from behind, and I turned around to be met with Melissa’s body stood, recording the scene on her phone, wheezing with laughter. “See Michael, I told you she was a big fat dyke”

By this point I was absolutely mortified, their words only fueling my pain. “Get lost fag” Michael spat at me, triumphantly marching away from me, Melissa in tow, most likely revealing the video to as many people at the party as possible.

  
I picked myself up off the floor, not bothering to brush off the dust that had clung to my arm and dress, holding back the tears as they stung my eyes. I shoved my way through the crowd with my head down, and burst out of the door taking a breath of fresh air. Only then did I let the first hot tear slide down my cheek.

  
I ran as fast as I could, blurry eyes not allowing me to have any direction. I stopped when I came across the square of the campus, with a fountain set in the middle. I ran to the ledge if the fountain and collapsed in front of it, my elbows leaning against the ledge, with my face buried against them. I let my tears soak my arms, sobbing into my arms, while the glow of the old style street lamps made me feel secure.

  
I was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat next to me. I jolted up, still on the floor.  
My eyes were blurry, but focused in on a young girl, with what first seemed to be a short unruly cut of dirty blonde hair, curling in all sorts of directions, which actually turned out to be long flowing curls pinned up in a braided fashion on the back of her head.

She had striking blue eyes and a dimple on the right cheek. Her outfit consisted of an army green long sleeve crop top and canvas overalls, spattered with paint and what seemed to be grease and oil.

  
She coughed once more “um I think you’re laying on my screwdriver”

“Oh sorry” I lifted my arms up and inspected the stone ledge, low and behold a long screwdriver with a red Handle was sitting there.

  
“Thanks, I’m Holtzmann by the way, Jillian Holtzmann, now I can’t help but wonder why you’re crying?” She asked me, genuinely seeming interested in my problems.

  
“I don’t really know what I’m crying about” I lied, deciding that this girl doesn’t need the bother of a strangers problems at this time of night. She looked back down at what seemed to be a small fan, tinkering around with her screwdriver on it, and without looking up said, “Well I have a feeling that you do know why you’re crying, and I’m not leaving till you tell me why”

\---------------------

“You didn’t seriously.” “Yep.” “You actually.” “Uhuh.” “Does that mean?” “Most likely.”  
"Wow”  
Holtzmann exhaled.

“I know I was just hoping to keep it secret for at least a little longer, but now that the cat is out of the bag to the majority of anyone who could’ve possibly been my friend, it’s ruined, they already hate me” I said, my eyes stinging once again as the memory replayed in my head.

  
Jillian scoffed next to me. “Whose they? Because we have been talking here for almost an hour, and I still like you” I looked over to her, still engrossed in her fan, hair slightly covering her face. My lips curled at the corners at the crazy looking girl beside me, and my heart warmed internally.

  
“AHA” she shouted suddenly, “I have fixed it” she held the fan above her triumphantly. Questioningly I asked “Yeah I was meaning to ask that, why are you out here by this fountain fixing a fan at nearly 1am?”

  
Without looking up from her last movements of the screw driver she spoke, “The wifi is better out here?” Like it was the most obvious reason. “Well what does that have to do with-” I started, but she had already jumped up, “C'mon lets go” her hand hurriedly gesturing me to follow her, and honestly I had nothing better to do, and trailed behind my crazy new friend.

\---------------------------------

We managed to spend a good 5 minutes standing outside her room door, her mind intently focused on trying to pick her lock with a hair pin she fished out of her crazy mop of hair piled on her hair.

  
“Jillian, why don’t you have a key for your own dorm door?” I asked, at this point expecting her to come out with another captain obvious line, and I wasn’t disappointed.

“Keys are for dudes.”  
Finally I heard the click of her lock. She grabbed her fan off the floor and vanished inside. I followed, entering into what I can only describe as a wonderland of chaos.

  
“Holtzmann?” I trailed off, inspecting the piles of metal scraps and wires, covering the majority of her floor space and filling every shelf and storage space. Holtzmann’s head popped around the corner of the hallway.

  
“Come on what are you waiting for?” She excitedly babbled, vanishing once again. I walked around the corner and saw her sitting on the floor, plugging in her fan to the wall.

  
“It works!” She exclaimed as the fins started to whir around, blowing stray hairs away from her face. She turned and pointed over to the opposite corner of the room,

“There’s some speakers and stuff over there you can go put some music on if you want” she said, turning back to tweak a couple of tiny things on her fan.

  
I was scrolling through Holtzmann’s music and wondering how the hell she had almost every song on the planet downloaded. My hand stopped at Rihanna in the artist list, and I chose ‘love on the brain’ my heart already wrenching once again.

  
I invited myself to flop down onto what I assumed as Holtzmann’s bed, and looked at the ceiling. Holtzmann’s shadow ghosted me, and I moved my eyes to look at her body stood unimpressed.

  
“c'mon what the fuck is this song, we’re supposed to be cheering you up!” she moaned rolling her eyes and going to change the song, but I couldn’t ignore the slight shiver that traveled down my spine when I heard her swear. She stopped the song mid chorus, and I sat up as she changed it. The sound of steel drums rattles around the cluttered room and into my ears.

  
I pushed myself up onto my elbows, still essentially laying down. “DeBarge? Really?” I said, raising one eyebrow in question, as a smirk arose to my lips at the sight of Holtzmann dancing her way towards me, head slowing going back as she lip synced to the song with animated expressions.

"excuse me rhythm of the night is a gift to humanity I’ll have you know, now come dance with me.”  
To any other person I had just met I would be reluctant, but there was something endearing about the girl in front of me, that I reached out my hands, grabbing onto hers and allowing her to hoist me up to dance around her tiny room.

  
Her hands gripped tighter to mine as she shook her shoulders and lent away from me, head back, eyes shut, so she wouldn’t fall back into a pile of sharp metal scrap, drowning in the cheesy song.  
She danced like a crazy person, kicking her legs up around me and lacing her fingers between mine for more control to encourage me to loosen up.

The sing began to die down and I came forward to rest my chin on her shoulder, laughing hysterically at her lip syncing to the high notes, and her arms came around me into a warm hug.  
I closed my eyes reveling in the warmth of her body as the song changed over. Zayn - sHe came on, and Holtzmann let go of my hands to bow in front of me, sarcastically.

  
I covered my mouth to try and suppress the laugh that erupted from my mouth. She stood back up and took my hand, attempting to spin me around, at a skill level we had not quite achieved, resulting in me tripping over some sort of unfinished homemade invention.

  
I fell onto my back, luckily into an empty space on her floor, grabbing onto the front of her overalls as I fell, pulling her on top of me. The music was replaced with my thoughts, as I laughed and looked into her vibrant blue eyes, much like the colour of the tropical oceans you only dream of visiting.

  
One of her hands that was beside my head holding her body up lifted to brush a curl out of her face so she could see me better, a small laugh slipping from her lips, attracting my eyes to revel at the sight of them, soft and rosy pink.  
I moved my hands in an attempt to gain some control back of my body, brushing against some bare skin below her crop top at the side of her overalls.

  
I moved my arms up, and allowed my urges to take over, I placed my hands on both of her cheeks quickly, heating up her cheeks, turning bright red and I lifted my head and pressed my lips against hers. I had my eyes closed, and once I pulled away, I opened my eyes to see Holtzmann’s face, red, eyes wide open, like a deer in headlights.

  
“oh my god I’m so sorry”


	2. Do you want me to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken like a million years to update this fic, but I've been tired, overworked by school and mentally down.   
> Hope this makes up for it a little bit though!!

My hands pressed against the cold wooden floor, quickly hoisting my body out from under the warmth of Holtzmann's body, and swiftly stood onto my feet. The cool air surrounded my hot body, flushed with embarrassment. I had ruined my first, last, and only chance to make a friend. 

in my rush to remove myself from this room to stop myself from making any more stupid moves, I managed to bash my head straight onto the corner of a shelf jutting out by the door to Holtzmann's room. 

I fell back flat on my bum, head pounding and my sight blurry. My hand rushed to my forehead, holding it in a failed attempt to reduce the pain. 

Holtzmann's clunky boots could be heard coming up behind me, and her hand rested on my shoulder, as she crouched down in front of me. She reached up to pull her yellow tinted glasses from her eyes to hang from one ear. Her face was close to mine as she searched my eyes,   
"hey you alright" she asked softly, but her voice rang through my ears rattling around my head. 

“yeah yeah I'm good, just let me get up I gotta-“ she interrupted me placing her hands on my shoulders pressing gently down, so I was sat back on the floor.   
“whoah tiger steady on, looks like you got a nasty bump there,” she said with a slight chuckle, leaning closer to inspect the growing bump on my head, careful not to inflict any more pain, and failing as I flinched away from her touch as it grazed the tender area. 

“Holtzmann I think its better for me to leave, I've embarrassed myself” I said, looking for a way to stand up and leave quickly and glancing back for my bag which I would have otherwise rushed off without, but Holtzmann’s small hands gently pressed to each of my cheeks, seeming like the electricity from her touch heats my cheeks. 

I stare into her blue eyes, and although I have only known this girl for a mere few hours, staring into her eyes now I feel like I'm reading her story through the gentle hue of azure.   
Her lips draw attention from my eyes as she begins to speak, talking through a smile, her dimple forming softly at the corner of her lips. 

“You gotta stop doing that,” She said, her smirk still tugging up the corners of her mouth.  
“Doing what?”I questioned, now considerably confused as I ripped myself from gazing at her face to reply.   
“Giving me looks that make me want to kiss you” she replied, smiling as if she knew the relief that was crashing down on me at that very moment. 

And then she performed the simplest action in the world, she leaned forward and kissed me, my face still held gently between both her hands, and a blush rising on her cheeks that radiated heat onto my own. 

She pulled away for a second, and I opened my eyes to see her wide eyes, dilated, and her cheeks flushed, hair slightly coming undone around her face, before she closed her eyes again and pressed in for another kiss, hands sliding down from my face to the curve between my waist and hips. Her tongue pushed between my lips as her knees separated so she could slide forward so our bodies slightly touched, at the peak of our boobs and on top of my thighs where she rested her own on top. 

I shied away from making any advances of my own as this was so new to me and happening all so fast. 

 

\--------------------- 

Somehow we had gotten over to holtz’ bed and I was laying beneath her as we continued to gently make out, her tongue exploring my mouth. One hand was next to my head holding her body weight up and the other was on my cheek, her thumb stroking over my face softly. It quickly moved down to my hip, grazing the curve of my side as it went, and her thumb rested in the hollow next to my hip, which was covered by the dark fabric of my hip. 

Her lips left mine to place a trail of kisses across my face to my ear. 

Her lips left a tingle in their wake, and they brushed against my ear as she whispered into it. 

“Do you want to?”


End file.
